


how is it fair?

by queengaladriel



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And I also suck at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sharing a Room, black sails mmom, i have never wrote something like this before, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengaladriel/pseuds/queengaladriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The abundance of men on the Walrus was driving everyone mad.<br/>After their last boarding, Flint and his crew managed to get 40 more men for the cause against England, and being the Walrus the only ship of the pirate fleet on its way back to the Maroon Island, the new crew was all there.<br/>Too many men on a single ship was something every captain feared, because it meant no privacy nor rest from the chaos.<br/>And to Silver, sharing a room with Flint all night was becoming a problem. "</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Black Sails MMOM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how is it fair?

**Author's Note:**

> based on ellelan's plot for the mmom  
> "11.Silver and Flint share a cabin, for some reason and in the middle of the night Silver wakes up from some interesting noises he recognizes quickly. After a while of listening to him, Silver is hard and does a much better job of being quiet."  
> but slightly changed it.  
> I beg forgiveness in advance for eventual errors.

The abundance of men on the Walrus was driving everyone mad.  
After their last boarding, Flint and his crew managed to get 40 more men for the cause against England, and being the Walrus the only ship of the pirate fleet on its way back to the Maroon Island, the new crew was all there.  
Howell's sick bay was now full of perfectly fine men needing some place to rest, so was the kitchen and some men had to take turns to sleep in the hammocks Flint's crew owned.  
That also meant that Silver was sleeping in the captain's cabin again, a makeshift hammock hanging on the other side of the tiny room.  
The situation was unbearable at first, but after a whole week it became unnecessarily suffocating.  
Too many men on a single ship was something every captain feared, because it meant no privacy nor rest from the chaos.  
And to Silver, sharing a room with Flint all night was becoming a problem.  
They might now be friends, partners and confidents, but that didn't lessen the attraction a man like Captain Flint could instigate in someone like Silver, even less now that he knew who Flint really was. Who he was fighting a war for and what started it in the first place.

The tenth night spent in the captain's cabin together, the quartermaster woke up to muffled noises coming from his left.  
Silver turned his head slowly to try and see something in the moonlight but that night was a cloudy one, so the moon couldn't help much.  
He tilted his head in the direction of the captain's hammock, where the noises seemed to originate from and held a gasp.  
It wasn't a random, sleepy sound made from a body trying to find a comfortable position, it was the sound of skin against skin. Skin sliding against skin, to be more specific.  
Flint was touching himself.  
The revelation shocked him to some degree.  
He had idealised Flint so much as some kind of patron saint of blood and war that he almost forgot that he was a man. And a man has needs.  
Silver turned his head again, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness and able to make out the unhurried movements of Flint's hand on his hardness, the hammock swaying with his hips chasing friction.  
Silver bit his tongue, forbidding himself from moving or making a sound as he listened to his captain moaning softly, harsh intakes of breath breaking the quietness.  
The quartermaster observed Flint gasp and bring his free hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds, and mentally cursed. He felt greedy because he wanted to hear those sounds. Wanted to store them and keep them safe in his brain.  
The rhythm of Flint's hand faltered and increased, his breathing now uneven, caution is damned in the heat of the moment as he grasped the fabric of the hammock with the hand previously in his mouth, his right hand keeping a fast rhythm on his cock.  
Silver could feel his erection growing moment by moment until he couldn't ignore it anymore, but he also couldn't stop avidly observing what was happening barely few feet away from him.  
He pressed a hand on his covered erection to relieve the pressure and looked over at Flint, back impossibly arching, coming with a choked moan, his head reversed in pleasure.  
The moon broke through the clouds in that precise moment and Silver felt blessed, his eyes now able to see the ecstatic face of his captain.  
Silver was sure he had never seen him so relaxed.

Flint opened his eyes and took the first breath after minutes that probably felt like hours and stared at the other side of the room. Straight into Silver's eyes.  
Silver's hand, that he hadn't even noticed having started moving, stopped pressing over his erection.  
He expected anger now, but Flint was unmoving, just staring back at him, his breeches still open and his hand still on his softening cock.  
Silver felt scared like he rarely had felt in his life, feeling his erection slowly disappearing as he waited for Flint to order him out, or worse, to kill him for having been caught staring during such a private moment.  
What he didn't expect was what actually happened.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Flint asked, his face still blank.  
Silver swallowed even tho his mouth felt as dry as a desert island, unable to answer as if his brain had stopped producing words and sentences altogether.  
"I asked you a question, mister Silver" Flint insisted, lifting himself from the hammock, the thud of his bare feet on the wood loud in the tense silence.  
Silver watched him tuck himself back into his pants and walk towards him, slowly, as if he needed an answer before deciding what to do, to move forward or backwards.  
Silver eyes snapped back into Flint's and then nodded, not trusting how eager his words would have sounded. That made Flint smile. A feral, amused smile that made Silver's cock twitch in anticipation and fear.  
All the cards were still turned down, he still didn't know what Flint was going to do now that he had his answer.

Flint moved until he was next to his hammock, breath heavy, smirk in place on his lips, plush and reddened by his teeth.  
"What were you doing, while you were watching me?" Flint asked, and Silver thought he was fucked now, first because that wasn't an answer he could give by just moving his head, secondly because he was afraid of the consequences to the truth he felt was right to be told.  
He couldn't lie to Flint. Not anymore.  
"Touching myself" he murmured, staring at his captain.  
"Louder, mister Silver"  
"I was touching myself" he said, words clearer.  
Flint tilted his head and huffed a small laugh, "Why did you stop?"  
"Because you saw me"  
"And how is that fair?"  
"Beg pardon, captain?" Silver asked, confusion clouding over him.  
"How is that fair that you get to watch me, but I don't get to watch you?" Flint clarified, smirk growing, "Do you perhaps require some help?" he added before bringing his left hand on Silver's right one, still placed on the front of his breeches, head tilted again as if asking permission.  
Silver nodded, "Yes".  
Moving his body, Flint changes position in front of his quartermaster and slowly undid the laces holding up his breeches.  
Their eyes never left each other as Flint slid the clothes down Silver's hips and then finally, finally, closed a hand around the erection.  
Silver gasped and arched as much as the hammock permitted, one hand holding onto it, the other flying to Flint's arm, tracing the muscles as they moved to bring him off.  
Flint's movements were slow, calculated, as if giving pleasure was his number one priority, but not making him come.  
The silence between them was filled with Silver's moans and groans, Flint's hand spreading the precome over his shaft to make it easier to move, his thumb circling the head from time to time, bringing Silver closer to the edge but not quite enough.  
Silver couldn't stop staring at Flint's face, a mix of concentration and amusement, his eyes moving from his hand on Silver's cock to the younger man's blue eyes. His breath seemed to be as ragged as Silver's as if giving him pleasure was something that gave him pleasure back too.  
Flint made his movements quicker and precise, following the sway of Silver's hips, drawing louder moans from him.  
"How close are you?" Flint asked in a whisper, his head unbelievably close to Silver's face, tongue darting out to lick his lips in anticipation.  
Silver couldn't answer, his moans and his hand tightening on Flint's arm were answer enough, tho. Flint smiled and got even closer to Silver and gently tugged his lower lips between his teeth, placing then a gentle kiss there, that felt so out of place in such a situation.  
"Come" he whispered to Silver and watched him do so, his other hand coming the quartermaster's mouth to muffle his yelled moan.  
Silver almost blacked out, unable to breathe and feeling like melted metal in Flint's capable hands. He opened his eyes, realising that he had closed them when he had wanted to keep them open.  
Such a pity. Maybe next time he thought, before gathering enough strength to pull Flint down to kiss him.  
He owed him a thank you, after all.


End file.
